The TellTale Cloud
by YumiStar
Summary: Now being re-done, so enjoy the new Prologue! HITUAS!


YumiStar Here. And I know, that I have not updated "The Ugly and Beautiful" or "Ask Galacta Knight" for awhile, but I have a good reason why, and I will explain it in "Ask Galacta Knight"; but for now, enjoy the remaking of this story…Oh, and I'm making this a Leon(Squall)xCloud fic, so if you no likey Yaoi, then press the shiny back button!

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned anything Square Enix owned, I would be making game versions of this instead of writing it! XD_

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

**Prologue: **_"Ill-ness"_

It was another day at Radiant Garden.

Leon, along with Yuffie; were making rounds in the market place;

Areith was also in the Marketplace with Tifa, shopping for much needed groceries (Yuffie had somehow thought it would be a good idea to use all the food as bait for heartless hunting…)

And poor Cloud was stuck with a very pissed off Cid, trying to work on the computer…

_TRUE! --Nervous --very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses --not destroyed --not dulled them._

"That ain't fucking right!" yelled Cid, and he moved Cloud out of the way. "This here is how yer' do it!"

Cloud sighed, and just tried finding the right book Cid asked him to get from Merlin's personal book stack.

…

…

…

It wasn't in the stack….

Great…

_Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! And observe how healthily --how calmly I can tell you the whole story._

"That books not here, Cid" said Cloud "I think there is a HUGE possibility that Yuffie might have used it for target practice…"

Cid swore loudly, and turned around to face Cloud with angry looking blue eyes.

_It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night._

Cloud got a very bad chill down his spin. The look Cid was making can really rival Sephiroth right about now…

Cid just grumbled something, and turned back to the computer, and Cloud was making a small prayer that he didn't turn back to him…

"I'll…just keep looking then…" stated Cloud lamely…

'_Smooth, Stife' _he thought, _'real smooth'_

_Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult._

Cloud turned back to the very untidy stack of Books that Merlin claims are held up by magic…that was no excuse to be sloppy, though. Cloud decided to re-organize. However, while he reached for a certain stack of books, he managed to trip over something (most likely a book), and fall right in the pile, creating a loud crash.

"GAAAAH!" screamed Cloud.

Startled by the noise, Cid hit his delete button, and deleted all of the reports for his defensive mechanism.

Cid turned _very _slowly towards Cloud, a murderous look in his blue eyes. When Cloud looked into those eyes, his head began to hurt…

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Cid asked in a very low and venomous whisper.

"I…I…" Cloud started. His voice wasn't working properly, though, and he couldn't seem to get his sentence out.

Cid glaring at him with his eyes wasn't helping any…

_I think it was his eye! Yes, it was this! He had the eye of a vulture --a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees --very gradually --I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever._

"You WHAT!?" Cid yelled "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!? MY INTIRE REPORT FOR DEFENSE AGAINST HAERTLESS IS GONE!"

"I…I…didn't mean to…" started Cloud "I'm…sorry…I"

Cloud a very loud _tha-thump _in the room.

Where was that sound coming from?

Him?

The computer?

…no…

No, it was coming from Cid…

Why did his head hurt so much???

_And have I not told you that what you mistake for madness is but over-acuteness of the sense? --now, I say, there came to my ears a low, dull, quick sound, such as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton. I knew that sound well, too. It was the beating of the old man's heart. It increased my fury, as the beating of a drum stimulates the soldier into courage._

"Sorry?" asked Cid "SORRY!? YOU THINK THE WORD SORRY GONNA BRING BACK ALL MY WORK!?"

"I…" started Cloud again.

"JUST JOIN OL' SEPHIROTH ON THE FUCKIN DARK SIDE, WHY DON'T YA!?" yelled Cid.

All coherent thought seemed to rush out of Cloud's head.

_With a loud yell, I leaped onto him._

With a very loud roar, Cloud leapt at Cid beating him down with his fists, not knowing what he was doing.

Cid yelled only once, before Cloud beat him with the nearest object to him-a lamp.

With each hit, there was blood.

Cloud didn't care at the moment.

He needed to stop the noise…

The annoying _tha-thump _….

The yelling…

The angry look…

Cloud didn't know he was still beating up his friend…

_He shrieked once --once only. I then smiled gaily, to find the deed so far done. But, for many minutes, the heart beat on with a muffled sound. This, however, did not vex me; it would not be heard through the wall. At length it ceased. The old man was dead._

After maybe a few more hits, Cloud stopped.

When his senses returned, realization dawned onto him, and he dropped the lamp.

The lamp and the floor were covered in blood…

Cid wasn't breathing either…

"…Cid?" Cloud whispered "Cid…come on, wake up…"

He shook him.

But Cid didn't wake up…

"Oh…god, what have I done?" said Cloud.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

Phew.

Well, I get started on Chapter 1 now.

No need to review!

I just enjoy making stories!


End file.
